Luz e Lua
by F.Mellingott
Summary: Em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, Lupin se descobre apaixonado pela mais inviável das jovens: aquela que seu melhor amigo ama há muito tempo... R&R, ok?


Disclaimer: personagens principais baseadas na série Harry Potter, de J.K. Rowling. Fic criada para entretenimento de fãs da série, sem quaisquer ligações com a escritora e a Warner Bros., e sem quaisquer fins lucrativos. LUZ E LUA Capítulo 1 – "Comédia" 

     Não queria abrir os olhos. Nunca mais. Estava definitivamente cansado das humilhações diárias que sofria e, por mais que seus amigos fizessem para amenizar, a dor nunca se esvaía por completo. Afinal, deixar-se morrer não parecia ser algo tão ruim assim.

     -- Vamos, levanta daí, seu bobo. – O amigo lhe estendia o braço, puxando-o. No corredor, a figura sombria do adolescente que atormentava sua vida saía mancando, uma perna visivelmente menor do que a outra, devido ao eficiente _Reducto__!_ que ouvira seu melhor amigo berrar assim que caiu. – Vai, que eu não tenho o dia todo. A aula de Feitiços já vai começar, e se a gente se atrasar, não vou conseguir me sentar ao lado dela.

     "Ela" era a menina mais linda, mais decidida e mais bondosa que existia na face da Terra. Ainda que não desse bola a Pontas e o desprezasse na frente de todos, tinha certeza de que ela era apaixonada pelo amigo. Para o seu azar. Mas quem olharia para um magricela, desajeitado como ele? Ela era um sonho de cabelos ruivos esvoaçantes que deslizava pelos corredores, e não poderia culpar James por amá-la. O único problema era que ele estava tentando do jeito errado. Desde a exibição gratuita de poder as margens do lago, humilhando Snape, ela virava as costas para ele. Saiu correndo atrás de seu amigo, ouvindo o fôlego cansado de Peter e os paços meio trôpegos atrás de si, acompanhados de um "Ei, esperem por mim!" resfolegado.

     Foram os últimos a entrar na sala, antes que o Professor Flitwick fechasse a porta. Os raios tímidos da manhã de outono passavam através das folhas transparentes das vidraças e pousavam sobre a figura esguia de Lily Evans. Seus braços estavam pousados sobre a carteira, e seus olhos miravam a frente da sala. O sol reluzia e tornava seus cílios ainda mais claros do que já eram. Ouviu James cochichar para ela animadamente, enquanto se acomodava ao seu lado: -- E aí, Lily, vai me ver jogar amanhã?

     -- Bom, eu vou ver a Grifinória jogar, se é isso o que você quer saber, Potter. – E, para a decepção de James, ela sequer olhara para o lado para lhe dar a resposta. – Aprontou mais uma das suas?

    -- Por quê a pergunta, Lily? Sempre apronto, para você? – O tom que ele ouvia de seu amigo era de raiva e mágoa. – É isso, não é? Pra você, eu não presto, eu nunca sou bom o bast...

    -- Hum-hum... – Ouviram o professor limpando a garganta e imediatamente silenciaram, virando-se para frente. Ela estava ereta e compenetrada, mas ele podia ver as nuvens pairando sobre a cabeça de James. Aquela seria uma longa manhã.

     -- Você viu o que ela fez, Remus? Virou a cara pra mim, como se eu sequer estivesse ao seu lado! Saiu correndo da sala só para não ter que ouvir umas verdades!

     -- Que verdades? Do que... vocês estão... falando? – perguntou Peter, mordendo uma suculenta coxa de frango no salão, durante o almoço.

     James bufou: -- Será que você nunca preta atenção em nada do que acontece à sua volta, Peter? Não viu o que o Ranhoso fez antes da aula de Feitiços, com o Aluado? – O mal-humor dele era visível.

     -- Calma, James. Ele tinha acabado de entrar no banheiro, respondeu Sirius, tentando contemporizar. Aqui, tome um gole, amigão. – Ofereceu-lhe um copo com suco de abóbora.

     -- Isso, tenta se acalmar. Afinal, o ofendido nessa história toda sou eu, não é mesmo? Foi com a minha cara que o Snape brincou.

     -- Aquele safado, filho da p... – Não pôde continuar. Parecia estar engolindo fogo. Sirius dobrava-se de tanto rir. "Está finalmente soltando fogo pelas ventas, ha, ha, ha!"

     -- Por Merlim, o que foi que você misturou na bebida, Almofadinhas?

     -- Nada de mais, só um pouquinho da minha reserva especial de uísque de fogo, que peguei daquele velho desg... – Remus o interrompeu:

     -- ficou louco, Sirius? Joga já isso fora, ou entrego você! – Tentava aparentar autoridade. Sirius o abraçava, rindo, enquanto bagunçava o seu cabelo e perguntava: "E então, senhor monitor, vai deixar a gente de detenção?"

     -- Não adianta, vocês não me respeitam, mesmo. – Respondeu. James sorria e seus olhos brilhavam ao ver seus amigos juntos e Remus rindo, também.

     -- Bom, pelo menos, a bebida serviu pra te desanuviar, James. E aquele seboso vai ficar na Ala Hospitalar por pelo menos mais algumas horas. – Sirius olhou para o lado e sussurrou: -- O-oh, adivinha só quem vem aí? – e, em frente a ele, ao lado de James, surgiu a figura de Lily Evans, bastante séria e aparentemente contrita.

     A moça olhou para os meninos rapidamente e, então, sua atenção voltou-se para James. – Vim para que saiba que não sou injusta. Peço-lhe desculpas pelo que falei na aula de Feitiços; Amélia me contou o que aconteceu.

     O silêncio parecia durar uma eternidade. Ele já teria dito que a desculpava, mas sabia do orgulho de James. E isso o angustiava; sabia que o amigo devolveria o sofrimento a ela. Cada segundo. – E então, o que me diz? – Silêncio. A mesa toda já estava olhando a cena.

     James fazia-se de rogado. Fingia prestar a máxima atenção em suas unhas. Por fim, suspirou e declarou: -- Fazer o quê, Evans? Você demora a perceber quem é que está errado na história.

     -- Seu metido, nojento! Venho aqui e é isso o que levo. Isso é para eu largar a mão de ser idiota. – O rosto dela estava vermelho, os olhos brilhando, as mãos tremendo. Virou-se para Remus e disse: -- Lamento pelo que houve, Lupin, e também por andar com gente desse tipo. A gente se vê na reunião de monitores. – Virou-se decidida e, pisando duro, saiu do refeitório.

     -- Eu não fiz nada!, Peter exclamou, estupefato.

     Sirius tornou para James: -- Poderia dormir sem essa, amigo.

     -- Ah, cala a boca! – Pegou o material e já ia saindo quando sentiu a mão de McGonagall segura-lo pela capa. – Nem pense nisso, Sr. Potter; a Srta. Evans está coberta de razão. E para que não se esqueça do episódio desta manhã e da educação que eu tenho certea que seus pais lhe deram, você cumprirá detenção. Na minha sala, Sr. Potter, às oito em ponto, esta noite. – O olhar da professora claramente o repreendia. A qualquer momento, seria capaz de lançar faíscas. Mas ela se virou e voltou para a mesa dos professores, onde Dumbledore animadamente conversava com outros membros do corpo docente.

     James olhou para os amigos e murmurou, antes de sair: -- Não quero ouvir um pio.

     Já fazia meia hora que James tinha ido para a sala da professora Minerva. No terceiro andar, a reunião de monitoras e monitores das quatro Casas continuava. Remus ouvia entediado as instruções do monitor-chefe da Grifinória: -- E, por último, desejo lembrar a todos que também faz parte das obrigações de monitor apartar discussões e evitar brigas, bem como punir os infratores que executarem feitiços com a clara intenção de prejudicar o colega. Isso tem se tornado uma constante entre membros de Casas diferentes, e gostaria que isso não se repetisse, particularmente na minha Casa. – Olhou para Remus e Lily.

     -- Sem essa, Alfred. Todo mundo sabe que o Snape atacou Remus deliberadamente. Não creio que isso mereça mais do que a repreensão e a detenção que a professora Minerva deu a Potter. – Escutou murmúrios entre o restante dos monitores e completou: -- E antes que saiam falando por aí, não quero que pensem que estou defendendo Potter ou Lupin. Estou simplesmente colocando as coisas tal como elas aconteceram.

     -- Não me parece, Evans. – A voz arrastada de Malfoy caçoava da ruiva. – Pra mim, você está é interessada em mais do que meros "esclarecimentos". Coitadinho do nosso monitor grifinório, tsc, tsc... Quem sabel, ele se dê melhor como ator de comédia? Poderia até fazer um dinheirinho extra; parece que está precisando...

     -- Bom, Lucius, se você se acha tão mais sério do que Lupin, não deveria fazer piadinhas por aí, pra tentar ser engraçado, -- tornou a garota. – E muito menos sugerir tais idéias por aí. Se eu descobrir que você está por trás das piadinhas de mau gosto de Snape, eu...

     -- Vai fazer o que? Colocar o monitor-chefe da Sonserina na detenção, _freulein_? A voz de Lucius não era mais do que um fio, e soava ameaçadora.

     -- Não sou idiota, Malfoy. Mas aposto que o Professor Dumbledore vai adorar saber das suas. – Ela o desafiava com o olhar, usando o mesmo timbre de voz.

     Ele tentou intervir: -- Gente, não vale a pena.

     Sem olhar para o lado, Malfoy redargüiu: -- Realmente, Lupin. Até que você sabe o seu lugar. – Alfred já ia retrucar, mas ele continuou: -- Nem perca o seu tempo, Jones. Aliás, eu é que estou perdendo o meu. Com licença. – A capa voou propositalmente no rosto de Lupin, que permanecia sentado.

     Olhando os rostos na expectativa, Alfred Jones levantou-se e declarou a reunião encerrada. – A próxima pauta fica a seu encargo, Evans. Até mais, pessoal.

     As pessoas foram saindo aos poucos, enquanto ele permanecia pensativo, olhando para o chão. Assustou-se quando ouviu a voz melodiosa inquirindo: -- O que aconteceu de fato nesta manhã, Remus? – Olhou para cima e se deparou com um par de grandes olhos verdes.

     Suspirando, cansado e sem vontade de contar o que havia acontecido, disse que já tinha passado e que não era mais um problema, embora a brincadeira de Snape ainda lhe doesse na alma. – Esqueça, Lily. Já passou.

     -- Bom, eu não quero acreditar em boatos, Lupin, mas o que Amélia Bonés me contou é realmente grave. Snape lançou mesmo _Engorgio_em seu nariz e o feitiço das pernas bambas em suas pernas? – Ela era direta!

     Endireitou as costas e, olhando pra ela, completou: -- E disse: "Vejam só como ele é uma comédia. Um perfeito palhaço!"

     -- Ah, Remus! Eu sinto muito! Sinto-me culpada por não ter estado lá pra te ajudar e para parar Snape.

     -- Não se preocupe; James estava mesmo procurando uma boa desculpa para se acertar com Severus. Além do mais, isso não é muito diferente do que o resto pensa, mesmo. Já devia estar acostumado com isso...

     O olhar dela era de tristeza quando se agachou e disse, colocando a mão em seu ombro: -- É uma pena que você se sinta assim, Remus. Porque eu não acho isso. Acho até que você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço. Pelo menos, isso tenho de reconhecer: Potter sabe o seu valor.

     -- James é maravilhoso, Lily, e um amigo fiel. Um dia, você vai acabar acreditando que os sentimentos dele por você são sinceros. – Era-lhe penoso dizer isso a ela, mas devia livrar a barra do amigo que se sacrificara por ele mais uma vez. – E vai entender que, apesar de tudo, ele te ama de verdade. Quem dera um dia alguém gostasse de mim a metade do que ele gosta de você, Lily. No fundo, Snape tem razão.

     Ela foi enérgica ao retrucar: -- Nunca mais diga uma besteira dessas, Remus. É claro que você vai encontrar uma garota que te ame! Porque, se ela não enxergar a pessoa especial e sensível que você é, então ela não te merecerá.

     -- Talvez seja fácil para você, que é bonita e popular, Lily, mas não para alguém feio e desajeitado como eu. – Deus! Será que tinha falado aquilo em voz alta A resposta dela confirmou a suspeita:

     -- O tempo rouba toda a beleza que possuímos, Remus, mas ele jamais poderá roubar aquilo de mais belo que você possui: sua amizade, sua sabedoria, sua compreensão, sua vitalidade e seu amor por tudo o que é bom e justo. Isso, meu amigo, você carregará pelo resto da vida.

     Ele a encarava, surpreso. Lily sorria, serena, os olhos de um verde límpido em seus olhos castanhos. Ela não lia mentes, mas talvez fosse capaz de ler almas. Por isso, abaixou seu olhar e sorriu, acanhado. – Obrigado, Lily. Eu nem sei o que dizer.

     -- Mas eu sei o que fazer, -- ela tornou, levantando-se de chofre. Diante da expressão confusa de Lupin, explicou: -- Vou até a sala da Professora McGonagall livrar Potter da detenção. Posso convencê-la da nobreza do ato dele. Devo isso àquele convencido. Durma bem e sonhe com as fadas, meu amigo. – Depositou um beijo em sua face e saiu da sala.

     "Sonharei com você", respondeu. Mas, desta vez, não falou em voz alta.

**N/A:** OK, não me matem pelo longo capítulo. Não se preocupem, nada é o que parece ser. Mas eu não poderia deixar o diálogo entre Harry e Remus, na ponte, passar ileso. Aqueles que assistiram a _Harry__ Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban_ sabem do que eu estou falando. Beijos a todos!


End file.
